Bulan Ramadhan Short Story
by DSMLMD
Summary: Cerita ini merupakan cerita pendek dan singkat mengenai Para Pinguin dan kawan-kawannya di bulan Ramadhan. Di setiap harinya, ada saja tingkah aneh dan gak jelas namun bermanfaat yang bisa kita ambil dalam cerita ini. Inilah cerita yang berkaitan dengan keseharian kita di bulan Ramadhan.
1. Puasa Setengah Hari

**Penguins of Madagascar di Bulan Ramadhan Short Story Day 1**

**Puasa Setengah Hari**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. ****Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**Cerita merupakan cerita pendek dan singkat mengenai Penguins of Madagascar di bulan Ramadhan. Simple, singkat, dan mohon maaf jika kurang jelas dan terlihat aneh. Karena ini hanya sekedar fiksi yang dibuat-membuat.  
**

* * *

Setelah penentuan sebuah kabar yang tidak jelas dari pemerintah akan kapan bulan puasa itu tiba, di kota New York, bulan puasa dimulai pada hari selanjutnya setelah hari penentuan keputusan itu. Saat itu, di markas para pinguin yang letaknya di Central Park Zoo, Bapak Ustadz Kowalski memberitahukan kepada rekannya, Private, Rico, dan Skipper untuk berpuasa di hari esok. Walau sebenarnya mereka sudah tau bagaimana cara berpuasa akibat latihan yang sering melakukan lakukan di hari sebelumnya, maka hal itu tidak mengherankan bagi diri mereka untuk benar-benar berpuasa di hari esok.

Hari Pertama di bulan puasa, Para Pinguin terbangun kesiangan untuk makan sahur, mereka panik karena mereka lupa untuk menyetel alarm untuk bangun sahur. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus berpuasa tanpa bersahur. Mereka melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya, menghibur para pengunjung di Central Park Zoo dan latihan. Namun, di siang harinya, ketika mereka beristirahat sejenak setelah menghibur para pengunjung. Private terlihat sangat kecapekan dengan muka pucat.

"Duh Kowalski... Perutku lapar..." keluh Private di depan Kowalski yang sedang asyik baca buku quantum ilmu.

"Tanggung Private, setengah hari lagi, kamu pasti bisa. Kan kita sudah sering latihan." ucapnya dengan rasa enteng yang ringan.

Private hanya mengangguk kepalanya saja dengan wajah yang meringis. Dia pergi berjalan ke dapur markas untuk menemui Rico.

Tak lama setelah itu, Private keluar dari dapur markas dengan wajah yang ceria. Berhip-hip hura dan bermain kesanan kemari. Kowalski kaget dan merasa heran melihat perubahan tingkah Private saat itu.

"Private, kenapa kamu merasa ceria seperti itu? Bukankah kamu merasa lemas?" tanya Kowalski sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tadi lupa, Kowalski." kata Private kepada Kowalski dan mengatakan dengan senang hatinya, "Kan kalau kita gak sahur, kita kan masih bisa berpuasa. Kalau lemas, di siang harinya kita masih bisa berbuka puasa sebentar dan dilanjutin lagi. Jadi aku dan Rico puasa setengah hari"

Kowalski hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dan mengatakan, "Private, itu sama aja kamu membatalkan puasa kamu. Tidak ada yang namanya puasa setengah hari!"

"Loh? Bukannya anak kecil boleh untuk melakukan puasa setengah hari?" tanya Private.

"Puasa setengah hari itu dimaksudkan untuk yang masih dalam tahap pelatihan sebelum menuju tahap pendewasaan. Jadi, terutama bagi anak kecil, puasa setengah hari itu sangat dianjurkan untuk melatih mereka membiasakan diri berpuasa, sehingga semakin lama mereka bisa terbiasa akan puasa penuh." jelas Kowalski.

"Lalu aku dan Rico saat ini bagaimana dong puasanya?" tanya Private dengan sedikit cemas.

"Puasa kamu jadi gak sah, seharusnya kamu bisa menahan diri dari segala godaan yang ada. Kita semua sudah dewasa, bukan anak-anak lagi. Bahkan kita sering latihan berpuasa penuh dari sahur hingga berbuka." jelas Kowalski.

"Yah... tadi si Rico bilang ke aku, kalau hari ini kita gak sahur. Jadi kita otomatis gak berpuasa karena kita bangun kesiangan." sanggah Private.

"Walau kita bangun kesiangan tanpa sahur sekalipun, kita masih bisa menjalankan ibadah puasa kita, dengan niat dan keikhlasan kita, puasa yang kita jalanin tentunya akan sah. Begitu Private." jelas Kowalski lagi.

"Oh... " ucap Private dengan nada "oh" yang panjang. Akhirnya Private menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Paham?" tanya Kowalski

"Paham..." jawab Private.

"Alhamdulilah." balas Kowalski.

Akhirnya, Kowalski menyuruh Private untuk memberitahu Rico agar Pricate dan Rico membayar puasa mereka yang bolong di hari itu setelah hari lebaran Idul Fitri selesai.

* * *

**Sekian cerita yang telah dibuat untuk chapter pertama di hari pertama bulan puasa ini. Mohon maaf jika cerita ini terlihat aneh, tidak jelas, tidak nyambung, dan segala macamnya, karena penulis sendiri pun bentrok dengan kegiatan dan kerjaan dirumahnya. Silahkan di Preview dan tunggu cerita singkat untuk chapter kedua di hari esok.**


	2. Bergunjing

**Penguins of Madagascar di Bulan Ramadhan Short Story Day 2**

**Bergunjing**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. ****Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

******Cerita merupakan cerita pendek dan singkat mengenai Penguins of Madagascar di bulan Ramadhan. Simple, singkat, dan mohon maaf jika kurang jelas dan terlihat aneh. Karena ini hanya sekedar fiksi yang dibuat-membuat.**  


* * *

Di siang hari, di habitat para lemur, Maurice sedang sibuk mengatur panggung kayu untuk rajanya, King Julien. Panggung tersebut dia bangun untuk persiapan atraksi selanjutnya dalam menghibur para pengunjung di waktu selanjutnya. Dengan bermodalkan kayu dan batok kelapa, dia berusaha keras untuk membuatnya sendiri agar King Julien merasa senang ketika dia kembali untuk beristirahat.

Sementara itu, King Julien dan Mort asyik melihat pemandangan di sekitar kebun binatang di habitatnya. Suasana yang panas dan sejuk tak membuat mereka lelah dan santai melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Walau para lemur berpuasa seperti halnya para pinguin di hari sebelumnya, namun dapat dikatakan jika kebun binatang tersebut semua binatang ikut berpuasa.

"Yeah! Udara kali ini sejuk, anginnya sepoi-sepoi ditambah matahari yang begitu menerik dirikku ini." kata King Julien dengan hati yang berlebihan dan terjatuh dengan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Hore! Angin sejuk! Panas Banget!" kata Mort dengan riangnya dan langsung lemas mengikuti King Julien.

"Ah.. Rasanya aku masih bersemangat untuk melakukan atraksiku disini! Apalagi dibulan puasa!" seru King Julien keinginan besarnya. "Ayo Mort, kita latihan sebelum kita tampil lagi." tambahnya dengan mengajak Mort.

"Mort?" heran King Julien ketika melihat Mort bengong dengan pandangan yang dia lihat didepannya.

"Kok mereka gak puasa?" tanya Mort dengan bengongannya. King Julien melihat ke arah pandangan yang dituju Mort. Mereka melihat kedua golira sedang asyik memakan pisang bekas dari sahuran yang mereka makan tadi malam.

"Hey! Kenapa mereka memakan pisang?" heran King Julien dengan wajah yang kaget.

"Aku rasa mereka lapar dan ingin menggemukkan badan mereka buat tampil nanti." kata Mort. "Tapi aku lapar!" tukasnya.

"Tapi... Aku serius! Mereka sepertinya tidak puasa. Ini harus dihentikan!" tegas King Julien.

Akhirnya, King Julien keluar dari habitat. Di susul Mort karena tidak mau tertinggal dengan King Julien. Mereka menuju habitat para gorilla. Disana hanya ada gorilla yang bernama Bada dan Bing. Sesampainya di habitat para gorilla, King Julien meneriaki kedua gorilla itu.

"Hey gorilla! Kalian tidak puasa ya?" bentak King Julien.

"Monyet-monyet besarnya gak puasa.." kata Mort dengan mata manjanya. "Tapi aku gak suka kalian makan kaya gitu!" tambah Mort dengan amarahnya.

Kedua Gorilla itu menoleh ke arah King Julien dan Mort. Bada, seekor Gorilla berkata dengan sopannya, "Kalian tau dari mana kalau kami tidak puasa?"

"Pisang yang kalian makan itu! Kami heran dan bertanya-tanya kenapa kalian makan makanan itu? Padahal ini bulan puasa!" jawab keras King Julien sambil marah-marah.

"Oh.." jawab Bada dengan santainya. Bing mengambil pisang Bada dan membuang pisang yang mereka makan dengan sembarangan.

"Kalau begitu, kalian tidak puasa dong?" tanya Bing kembali.

"Kami ini berdua berpuasa!" jawab King Julien dengan marahnya. "Lihat! Kami berdua masih segar bugar tanpa makan dan minum sekalipun!" jelasnya.

"Tapi kenapa kalian membicarakan kami?" tanya Bing dengan lembutnya.

"Tau dari mana kalau kami membicarakan kalian?" tanya balik King Julien.

"Barusan kau membicarakannya kepada kami kalau kamu bertanya-tanya akan kami." jelas Bada.

"Dan kenapa kamu melerai kami dengan marah-marah? Sama saja pahala puasa kamu berkurang. Sudah batal puasa, pahala puasa juga berkurang." jelas Bing.

"Astaghfirullah, aku khilaf. Maaf kalau begitu." sadar King Julien ketika mendengarkan penjelasan kedua gorilla itu. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian makan pisang disiang hari?"

"Kami memang kelelahan, karena atraksi yang kami lakukan terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaga, jadi wajar kami jadi kelaparan seperti ini." ungkap Bada.

"Oh.." jawab Mort dengan santainya dan mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala. "Berarti aku juga batal dong puasanya?" kata Mort dengan wajah yang meringis.

"Mort, aku saja batal puasanya gimana kamu. Tadi kita membicarakan mereka di tempat kita." jelas King Julien.

"Kalau gitu..." Mort dengan nada yang sedikit memelas. "Hore!" teriak Mort dan berkata, "Akhirnya aku bisa makan-makan! Mana pisang? Mana Pisang?" sambil mencari-cari pisang yang dibuang oleh Bada dan Bing.

King Julien, Bada, dan Bing hanya bisa menepuk jidat mereka dan berkata, "Haduh... Mort..."

* * *

**Sekian cerita yang telah dibuat untuk chapter kedua di hari kedua bulan puasa ini. Mohon maaf jika cerita ini terlihat aneh, tidak jelas, tidak nyambung, dan segala macamnya, karena penulis sendiri pun bentrok dengan kegiatan dan kerjaan dirumahnya. Silahkan di Preview dan tunggu cerita singkat untuk chapter ketiga di hari esok.**


End file.
